


Love Confession

by Natsume_Higurashi



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsume_Higurashi/pseuds/Natsume_Higurashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place directly after Mai confesses to Naru that she likes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever writing that I've finished. It ain't great, but it's the best I have right now. I hope to get better as I write more. Also, the romance my be awkward but all my experience there is from books and movies.

"Are you sure it's me that you like?" Naru asks. That might sound like a strange question, but I've been unknowingly seeing his twin in my dreams. The two are identical in all but their personalities. I had thought that I was dreaming about Naru all this time. Turns out his dead brother has been visiting my dreams to help with our cases. I work for Naru at a psychic research company. Basically we hunt ghosts.

I had only recently found out that Naru-actually the renowned psychic researcher Oliver Davis-even had a brother. He hid so much about himself, including his real identity.

"It's okay," he assures me. "He was always the one the girls liked." Naru smiles at me comfortingly. It doesn't reach his eyes. He seems sincere, but how many people would be okay with being confess to just for the other person to realize that they actually like the person's sibling, especially their dead sibling.

My shock quickly turns to anger. "Do you really think I could do that?" I ask slowly.

"Do what?" he asks in surprise.

"Fall in love with a dream!" I snap. "That's all Eugene's been up until recently! I didn't know that he was visiting my dreams! I thought he was a figment of my imagination!"

Naru stares at me in shock at my outburst. A small part of me revels in the fact that I was able to knock _Naru_ for a loop.

"Mai-" he starts but I interrupt him.

"I like _you_ Naru. I like how mature you are for your age. I like how smart you are, how even though you act all cool you still care about people." I'm almost in tears now. "I like how well you know me," I continue slower, my head pointing down now. I can't look at Naru right now, not while there are tears in my eyes, tears caused by him. "I like that you always listen to me and you always take me seriously, even though you think I'm stupid. And most of all, I like how you always take care of me. You gave me a job that I love, you protected me when we fell down into that sewer, and then you comforted me. After I had that horrible dream in that creep maze of a mansion, you brought me tea. You didn't even know what happened, you just knew that I was scared."

Silence hangs in the air between us. Hesitantly, I lift my head, unshed tears still shining in my eyes. Surprise faintly colors his face. Did he honestly expect me to say that I like Eugene?

"Mai," Naru says again. He says it differently this time, almost as if he's trying it out for the first time, or seeing _me_ for the first time. His eyes turn searching, looking for some sign or something on my face. I don't know what it is he's looking for or if he even finds it. Whatever he finds, his eyes grow soft and... Naru _smiles_. I've only seen him smile like this once. It's a small smile, but it's warm and kind, two things that aren't normally associated with Naru.

I flinch in surprise when Naru's hand brushes back my hair, wiping away a tear with his thumb. "Naru?" I ask, my voice weak from holding back tears and confusion.

"Mai," he repeats for the third time. The warmth in his voice and one his face is really starting to scare me-his tone and expression are both normally so cold and flat-but it also sends a thrill through me. "How is it that you always manage to surprise me?" he asks after a pause, cocking his head to the side quizzically. Then he does something even more rare than smiling, he laughs. It's a very soft laugh and he doesn't laugh for long. Even so, I realize that I just witnessed a special moment.

Emboldened, I place a hand on Naru's, the one still touching my face. I smile and look up at him. "Guess you don't know me that well after all," I joke.

"But I'm willing to learn," he tells me. I gasp lightly, a few more tears escaping. Meeting his eyes, I can see that he means it.

"And what happens when you learn everything there is to know about me?" I question with a grin.

"I don't think I ever will," Naru answers. "And even if I do, I'm sure you'll find ways to surprise me."

My breath catches as Naru leans closer. My face flushes red and my ears burn but I don't push him away. My heart skips a beat, stops, and then starts to race as Naru's cool lips touch mine. They quickly warm against my own fevered lips. My hand tights around his. He must take that as a refusal because he starts to pull back. I follow him, throwing my arms around his neck. Naru grunts in surprise and freezes for a second before wrapping his arms around my waist.

When we break apart I start to giggle breathlessly. Naru looks down on me, amused. Smiling, I lay my head on his chest. Like this, I can hear his heart beat through his shirt.

Naru strokes my hair and lays his chin on top of my head. "You managed to surprise me again Mai," he observes.


End file.
